This invention relates to a modular computer system. More particularly, this invention relates to a latching handle for use in a modular computer system.
Plug-in assemblies and component modules in electronic systems often benefit from mechanical fixation in their mating assemblies. Generally, such electronic systems may include a feature such as a handle for manipulating the plug-in assemblies and component modules.
Nevertheless, there remains a need for a latching handle that is capable of reducing the need for components such as screws, locking levers, and other additional components. Also, with increased packing densities it becomes advantageous to reduce the allocation of product volume to such handling features. Additionally, when components require servicing or removal and insertion for other reasons, handling features help to ensure that plug-in assemblies and component modules can be easily manipulated.
According to one aspect of this invention, a handle is provided for moving a component with respect to a receptacle along an insertion axis. The handle includes a grasping portion and flexible latching portions extending from the grasping portion. Each of the latching portions is configured to extend substantially parallel to the insertion axis, and each of the latching portions includes an engagement surface extending substantially perpendicular to the insertion axis and is configured to engage a surface of the receptacle. Manipulation of the grasping portion of the handle in a direction to remove the component from the receptacle deflects the latching portions toward the insertion axis. In this manner, the surface of each of the latching portions is released from engagement with the surface of the receptacle.
According to another aspect of this invention, a module is provided that is configured to be inserted into a receptacle along an insertion axis. The module includes a component having an insertion axis. The module also includes a handle mounted to the component. The handle includes a grasping portion extending substantially perpendicular to the insertion axis and at least one latching portion extending substantially parallel to the insertion axis. The latching portion includes a surface configured to engage a surface of the receptacle. Manipulation of the grasping portion in a direction to remove the component from the receptacle deflects the latching portion toward the insertion axis. In this manner, the surface of the latching portion is released from engagement with the receptacle.
According to yet another aspect of this invention, a modular computer system is provided including a receptacle defining an engagement surface, an enclosure configured to extend within the receptacle along an insertion axis, and a flexible handle mounted to the enclosure. The handle includes a grasping portion extending substantially perpendicular to the insertion axis and at least one latching portion extending substantially parallel to the insertion axis. The latching portion includes a surface configured to engage the engagement surface of the receptacle upon insertion of the enclosure. The surface of the latching portion extends substantially perpendicular to the insertion axis, and manipulation of the grasping portion in a direction to remove the enclosure from the receptacle deflects the latching portion toward the insertion axis and at least partially within a recess of the enclosure. In this manner, the surface of the latching portion is released from engagement with the engagement surface of the receptacle.